


You and Your Witchery

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, alternate universe - witch, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee's having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Your Witchery

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 30/30 (I did it!)  
> AU Prompt: Witch

Dean lets out a heavy breath as he listens to Renee slamming the doors of the kitchen cabinets as she goes about getting dinner ready.  He wants to go check on her, but he also knows how she is when she gets in a mood like this.  Standing up, he makes his way into the kitchen.  He frowns when he sees that she’s sitting at the kitchen table with her face in her hands.  This isn’t good.  The only time she cries like this, and uses her powers in the kitchen, is when something really bad happened.  He steps up behind her chair and rests his hands on her shoulders.

 

“What happened, Baby?” he asks softly.

 

Renee drops her hands and leans back.  “I’m tired of holding it all in,” she answers.

 

Leaning down, he kisses the top of her head.  “So were you actually banging around in the cabinets?  Or was it…”  He gestures around them.  “That?”

 

She laughs a little as she wipes her eyes.  “It was me.  I was hoping that cooking would calm me down.  When it wasn’t working…”

 

“You decided witchery was the best option.”

 

“Witchery… are you still calling it that?”

 

“Yes!  What else should I call it?”  He lets his hands fall when she moves to stand up.

 

Renee walks around the chair and hugs Dean.  “Thank you for not freaking out over it.”

 

He grins as he holds her close.  “It was weird in the beginning.  But I love you.”

 

“That means a lot to me.”  She looks up at him.  “Too many people have run when they found out.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.  You and your witchery are stuck with me.”

 

**The End**


End file.
